


Ready?

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Just smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Thankyou for reading <3You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)





	Ready?

"Hey, so I was thinking... What do you want to do tonight?" Rhett asked quietly in hope of Link getting the hint in his voice. Link looked over as he drove and saw the gentle blush on his husbands cheeks. He immediately knew what he was talking about and smirked before whispering "Well I kind of... want to... do what we talked about..." he slowly got quieter but Rhett heard him and smirked towards him.

He hummed softly and moved his hand to Links crotch. Link gasped and thrusted into the hand, he whimpered "Mmm, Rhett.". Rhett smiled and moved his hand away, wanting to not distract Link too much and cause an accident. Link drove quicker than normal and they arrived home fairly early.

He dragged Rhett inside and opened the door before forcing him against it. Rhett smirked and whispered "Go lie upstairs, choose what you want.". Link whined and rubbed his dick against Rhett's leg. He was already so desperate, thinking about what Rhett might do.

Rhett kissed him softly and watched as he ran upstairs. He locked the door and waited for ten minutes, he knew he had to keep himself busy to make sure that Link had to wait.

He walked up to see Link led on the bed naked. He was rock hard and squirming on the bed. Rhett stared for a while until he was knocked out of his thoughts by Links whines.

He looked on the floor and saw a pair on handcuffs and rope. He whispered "Ready?". Link nodded and raised his arms. Rhett cuffed both wrists and whispered "I love that our bed has these posts.". Link giggled and moved on his side so that he could hump the bed a little. Rhett let him as he secured the cuffs.

He soon forced Links legs down and tied each ankle to the end posts so that his legs were spread. Link whined and tried to shuffle himself so that he could find anyway that he could get something to touch his dick. Rhett stood back up and looked back on the floor to see a cock ring and a vibrator. He grabbed the cock ring and gently placed it on Link making him whine louder. Rhett watched as Link attempted to rock his hips.

He looked down and whimpered "Please, Rhett.". Rhett obeyed and slowly stroked Link making sure to move along the entire length. Link whimpered and tried to thrust into the loose fist. Rhett tutted and moved his hand causing Link to whine and hold his hips still before grunting "I'll b-be good.". Rhett whispered softly "Good boy.".

He continued softly stroking Link as he ran his other hand up Links chest stopping at his left nipple to gently rub and pull at. Link whined and shook as he held his hips still. Rhett stopped stroking again and found lube.

He quickly lubed up two fingers and pushed both easily in. Link whined and pushed onto the fingers as they worked him open slightly. They were removed as quickly as they were put there making Link whine.

Rhett grabbed the small vibrator and easily pushed it in, it was smaller than his two fingers and so didn't make Link feel very full, he wanted Rhett. Rhett fitted so perfectly into him.

Rhett turned the vibrations on low making Link sigh and moan slightly. Rhett smiled and began to gently stroke him again. Link moaned loudly and pulled at all four of his restraints.

Rhett slowed his strokes as Link began to tense up slightly. He knew Link well enough to know when he was close, but he wasn't quite close enough and knew that slowing down would be perfect. Link shook and tried to hold still as Rhett loosely let go of him. Rhett smirked as he watched Link try to stay still.

He gave sympathy and slowly turned up the vibrations making him moan out loudly. He whimpered "I'm close.".   
Rhett huffed out a laugh and whispered "Not yet.". Link whined and through his head back clenching his eyes shut.

Rhett turned of the vibrations and watched as Link lightly shook. 

Rhett slowly stood and stripped down to his boxers. Link opened his eyes and licked his lips as he stared at the pretty obvious bulge. Rhett smirked at his husband staring hungrily at him before he straddled Links waist. He rubbed himself against Link before leaning down and licking at his nipple as he rubbed the other. Link weakly thrusted up towards Rhett.

Rhett lifted up causing Link to groan from the lack of contact. Rhett bit down and continued his abuse on Links nipples, enjoying the sounds coming from the smaller man. Rhett roughly whispered "You're so sensitive, baby.". Link whimpered and tried to move away but it was pointless. Rhett moved away and kissed each sore nipple. Link whined and pulled at the restraints again before giving up.

Rhett moved away and gently rolled Links balls in his hand making him whine. Link begged "Please, let me cum.". Rhett smirked and stood to drop his boxers. Link watched him and grunted as he sat back onto his chest. Rhett purposefully moved his legs to rub against Links nipples, making him moan slightly.

He took the opportunity and grabbed himself before forcing his way into Links mouth, muffling the noises. Link relaxed and stared up at Rhett as he shallowly thrusted. Link lifted his head so that he could take more of him into his mouth, distracting himself from his own need. Rhett noticed him relax so moved a hand back and played with the head of his dick making him moan and attempt to jolt away from the hand. Rhett smirked and moaned as Link moaned around him. He moved his hand down and began to slowly stroke. Link whined and sucked harder.

Rhett stared as Link began to sweat more before moving his hand and moving the strands that had fallen onto his forehead. Link groaned and stared up at Rhett, silently begging. Rhett rolled his eyes and stood up. Link began to panic as Rhett walked out of the room. 

He soon returned with a blindfold making Link bit his lip. Rhett took his place back where he was and carefully wrapped the material around Links head. Link hummed and opened his mouth slowly. He was immediately met with Rhett pushing into him. He moaned around the hardness and pulled slightly at the restraints as he pushed a little too far.

Rhett stayed still watching Link. He smirked at the gentle thrust of his hips, he slowly moved his hand back and continued to tease Link. This only made Link moan louder. Rhett sighed and wrapped his fingers through Links thick locks. He sighed and pulled away as he felt himself getting closer.

Rhett stood up and gripped the painful looking dick. Link whined and whispered "I wa-want you.".   
Rhett shook his head and growled "No, Link." before gently stroking Link again making sure to grip tightly but move slowly. 

Link was glad when Rhett finally tore off the blindfold after teasing him for a while so that he could turn his head and stare at the clock. He was panting and felt exhausted. Rhett usually didn't tease him for too long but this time was different. Rhett showed no sign of letting him release. He looked up and stuttered "I- I don't th-think I c-can last. How much l-longer?". Rhett looked at the clock and looked back at Link. He saw the desperation and whispered "Not long, baby.". Link nodded and closed his eyes as Rhett continued to stroke slowly. He turned the vibrations up and stroked him a little bit faster.

Link gasped and pushed his hips up. Rhett noticed and quickly pulled out the vibrator making Link whine. Rhett pulled off the ring before quickly preparing himself. He waited watching Link silently beg before pushing into Link making him moan out. He tensed his fists and squeezed his eyes shut.

Rhett paused and watched as Link tried to push onto him. He smirked and thrusted roughly in. Link panted as he felt himself getting closer. Link whined "Please, touch me.". Rhett grabbed him tightly and growled "Cum for me, Link.". Link screamed as spurt after spurt shot from him. He shook as he finally came. Rhett smirked and gently let go of him before thrusting into him so that he could finally cum himself. Link led still as Rhett took what he needed. He bit Links neck roughly as he came. Link shivered as he felt his insides get coated. Rhett slowly pulled out and found a wash cloth to gently wipe Link.

He led still and watched as Rhett cleaned him. He rolled onto his side as Rhett undid the restraints. He smiled and pulled Rhett next to him so that he could snuggle into his chest. He rawly whispered "That was incredible.". Rhett smiled and softly kissed his head. Link fell asleep almost immediately causing Rhett to smile softly at the subtle snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading <3  
> You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
